I'll Never Let You Go
by Justine8767
Summary: Hi! My name is Tori. A few months ago my friend died, but I'm okay because I was able to help her. People die all the time but their memories will always be there.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I'll Never Let You Go

**Well.. first I want to introduce myself. My name is Justine. I am 11 years old. I live in Japan, and I am in 6th Grade.**

Chapter 1 : Introduction

Tori's POV

Hi! My name is Tori Vega. I was 16 years old and I was a normal teenager. I went to a school named Hollywood Arts. My Dad was a Police Officer, and I was always cheerful and happy even when people are mean to me. I also helped people like Cat or Robbie. I had a friend. But a year before that something happened... something that I will never be able to forget. Now I am alone... without my friend. But I'm okay because I helped her.

Her name was Jade. She was also 16 years old. She had a gothic style. She went to the same school as me and was a rebellious teenager. She loved scissors and always carried them in her boots. She also loved strange things. Pain, A lump of Fat from a person, monkey fur, and breathing in the fumes of dead people. But I liked her. A year before that something happened, and I will tell you what happened.

**No One's POV**

****FLASHBACK****

It was a Thursday night.

I was talking on the phone with Jade.

"Hey Jade, how long till you reach my house so we can do the project that Sikowitz assigned us together?" Tori sighed. She had been waiting more than two hours for Jade and their project was due the day after tomorrow.

Jade had been spending those two hours with Beck and had lost track of time. "I'm almost there." Jade said irritated.

"Well where are you now?" Tori said nicely, not wanting to get on Jade's bad side.

"I'm going to turn the corner and be on Cat's street so I'll talk to you later." and with that said Jade continued to drive.

**Tori's POV**

**1 Hour Later...**

Cat had run right into my house panicking and sobbing. 10 minutes later when I finally calmed her down.

"T-T-Tori. Jade got in a car accident and I don't know what to do! I was looking outside my window when some person hit a car and sped off, so when I went outside to see who got hurt and when I saw it was Jade, I tried to get to her but the people from the mean ambulance wouldn't let me." Cat said beginning to sob all over again.

The next thing we knew, I was driving to the hospital Jade was at and Cat was sitting beside me.

I found what room she was in, called Andre, Beck, Robbie and waited outside patiently comforting Cat.

It was 1 a.m. in the hospital, when the doctor sadly walked out. I looked up at him, with deep sad eyes. "Are you here for Miss. West?" asked the doctor. We all nodded, so we could get the information.

"I regret to inform you that we have done the best we could. Miss West could not be saved... and died on the impact."

After that, Cat and Beck lost it. There was screaming, yelling, crying, and screeching. They were heartbroken. Beck never left his house. I remembered everything I had done with Jade.

Cat moved in with her Aunt Nona's house and found a roommate named Sam Puckett. A month after that I got together with Andre and even now were still together.

**You might be wondering why I deleted the first story but it was because no one would really read it so I decided to right it again except a little different.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!**

**Justine8767**


	2. Chapter 2: Karaoke Dokie and Jade West

I'll Never Let You Go

**Chapter 2: Karaoke Dokie and Jade West**

**Tori's POV**

**Friday After School ...**

"Hi." Andre said smiling, or at least tried to.

"You want to go eat outside with Me, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Sam today?" Andre said.

"I kind of wanted to stay at home today." I explained while putting my books from my locker into my bag.

After a lot of persuasion from Andre and the others I finally said, "I'm in."

We talked all together and finally decided to eat at Karaoke Dokie.

**At Karaoke Dokie...**

Beck and I were the first to arrive at Karaoke Dokie. We sat down and waited at the table for about 5 minutes before Andre and Robbie came in finding Beck and I immediately. They came and slid in beside Beck but across Tori.

"Hey guys." Andre said greeting us, "Cat not here yet?"

"No." I shook my head. "Cat is usually the first here so I don't understand how she could be late."

"Maybe there was traffic on her way here" Robbie said.

That moment Cat walked in. She scanned the stage before finding all of us at the table in the back. She skipped over and slid in beside me.

"Hi guys." she said with some sadness in her voice.

I tried my best to smile at her, "Hey, Cat." I greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"What's that supposed to mean" she replied standing up raising her hands in the air.

Robbie chuckled, "Same old Cat, aren't you?"

Cat giggled took a piece of her hair and started twirling her hair in between her finger.

After we ordered our pizza's, while we ate it we talked about Jade and all our memories with her. We then all shared what we were doing in our lives.

When we finished eating and talking we walked outside of Karaoke Dokie. We then went into each of our own cars, said Goodbye and decided a date for when they would do it again.

I arrived home, my mind full of thoughts, when I got a text message from Cat.

"Come quick to the hospital, Andre was in a car accident."

I ran out the house jumped in Trina's car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital, and luckily the police didn't see me speeding.

I ran into the hospital and saw everyone sitting outside a door, I ran up to them and asked if the doctor said anything.

The doctor walked out of the room and said, "It was a miracle he lived. He had a one in a million chance to live and apparently he was the one percent."

We all sighed and relief. We went inside his room and it was so sad, he was connected to so many tubes but it was a good thing that he was breathing on his own.

It soon became very late and we all had to go home, I kissed his forehead and drove back home my mind full of thoughts.

When I reached my house, I went to my room plopped down on my bed and sighed running my fingers through my hair. "Hey Vega."

I fell of my bed startled. I looked up and on my bed was the Jade West looking at me smirking.

My face became pale and I screamed, "OH MY GOD! What are you doing here. You're supposed to be dead." I started freaking out, screaming silently in my head

"I'm here to haunt over you!" Jade said smirking evilly.

I then screamed running to my door, "Then go away!"

Jade then started laughing at me, so I started looking at her in confusion. She then said she was joking, and took a deep breath. "I am dead.. I'm just an angel. Well, not yet. That's why I'm here. I'm technically half angel and half ghost. I can't go to heaven unless I help you."

"Help me with what." I said gulping. _Please don't be gross, painful, or scary, please don't be gross, painful, or scary, _I said in my head. Jade then started laughing at me. "What are you laughing about?" I said a bit offended.

"I can read your mind, and do many other things." Jade explained, "It's part of being half angel and half ghost."

"Well Vega, in order to get me into heaven I have to have my unfinished business done, help you get over my death, and to help you understand why I died. " she said.

"Wait, wait, wait, you died for a reason? What good reason could there be to make an innocent person die?" I said confused.

"That's for you to find out." she said smirking

Jade is a ghost. She died for a reason? What could that reason be? I didn't know, but I still wanted to help her.

**Thank you...**

_**UnpluggedProblem**_** - Thank you for reviewing on this story and thinking my old story was good too.**

_**pinkcrazyness**_** - Thank you for following my story.**

_**Marshal Kenway**_** - Thank you for making this one of your favorite stories.**

_**LoveUAsheyy**_** - Thank you for making this one of your favorite stories.**

**I'm sorry it took long for me to update, but I have been practicing for Band and a school trip for three nights and 4 days.**

**Justine8767**


End file.
